Chapter 5: Expect Delays/Walkthrough
Walkthrough C.M.S Terra Nova Airlock Before opening the first door, look in the nook to the right for a Weapon part – Heavy Standard frame Part 1/3. Open the door to continue. There is a suit kiosk and a crate to stomp here. So apply any upgrades you deem necessary before continuing into the lift at the top of the stairs. Select floor 2 as your destination on the panel. Exit the lift and enter the door at the top of the stairs to reach the ship's bridge. Look on the right hand side of the area for an audio log 1/6. On the seat next to this you will also find an S.C.A.F Artifact 1/2. Climb up the stairs closest to the artifact and audio log and you will find a locker on the wall with an upgrade circuit 1/2. In the room at the top of the stairs, approach the blue terminal to have a go at a rotation hack puzzle. Once this has been successfully completed, a map will light up and the door behind it will unlock. Grab the text log 2/6 from the corpse behind the screen. Cruise on through the door and take the first right, enter the room at the end of the hallway. There are some crates to smash in here (and an upgrade circuit on the table in new game +). Climb down the ladder next to the pinball machine and go through the door below. C.M.S Terra Nova Cargo Bays Turn to the left and kill the three lurkers that appear. Note that you can use kinesis to launch the explosive canisters at them to kill them off quite quickly. Once they are dead, don't drop down to the platform below just yet, turn around and follow the passage to the end for a Weapon Part – Hydraulic Engine part 2/3. As you return around the corner a new slasher and lurker will appear. Kill them before climbing down the ladder to where you killed the lurkers earlier. As you reach the ground level, three slashers will come charging at you. Kill the three of them (stasis works wonders!). Follow the path around to the right and climb down the next ladder here. As you reach the bottom you will receive a scavenger bot. These can be deployed during missions to go and find some precious reagents for crafting whilst you focus on the mission at hand. After a few minutes they will return to the nearest bench where you can pick them up again to re-deploy them. In this storage room, there are quite a few crates we can smash stashed up on top of storage boxes. If you feel the need, you can grab these with kinesis and smash them for some ammo and reagents. When ready, continue up the nearby ramp and as you approach the top a pair of torso-less wasters and a lurker will attack. Backtrack down the ramp as you kill them. When they are dead climb the ladder at the top of the ramp. Here we will encounter a new enemy. Kill the exploder before it gets too close. Climb the short ramp at the end of the hall. An exploder will emerge from a vent to your right and a waster will come out to the hallway to the left. Additionally a sneaky exploder will have spawned on the ramp behind you. Try to stick the waster in stasis and quickly dispatch the two exploders before finishing off the waster when stasis wears off. Enter the open door nearby. As you enter, approach the bench for a scene introducing a new enemy. Once you have killed the swarmers and the corpses they animated, use the bench if you like and check out the workbench opposite for a text log 3/6. Kill the swarmers that emerge from the vent in the next room and then continue through the door on the left. C.M.S Terra Nova Tram Control Again, we have a new enemy type to talk about! Kill the pair of carriers occupying the room here. When they are dead look to the right of the glowing red gate to find a locker on the wall with an upgrade circuit 2/2, there are some others to the right of it if you need some additional ammo. Climb up to the control panel to the left of the red gates and a swarmer will reanimate a body here and a slasher will also make its presence known in front. Whilst you were paying attention there, another slasher will appear in the room behind you in an attempt to sneak up on you. Once the room is safe once more, head over to the control panel and activate it. Afterwards, go through the now unlocked door. Climb the ladder and smash the crate here if you like before proceeding down the tunnel to the left. Kill the swarmers that approach and wait for the pair of reanimated wasters to come around the corner. Kill them as they approach. Return to the corner and look to the right for another new type of enemy – the guardian. Eliminate the guardian at the end of the hall by dismembering all of its tentacles and then mop up any remaining swarmers running about. Continue past the now dead guardian and enter the lift. As soon as you exit the lift, turn right to see an audio log 4/6 in the corner. Go down the stairs and approach the control panels in front of the glass. Before touching them, turn around to find a small set of stairs leading to a sunken area in the floor. Here you'll find some lockers, a text log 5/6 and a Weapon part – Compact Directed Ejection Field Part 3/3. Head back to the control panel to initiate a mini game. The goal here is to rotate the pieces so that they fit together. Not too difficult, just channel your Tetris skills! Upon completion of the mini-game we’re going to encounter yet another new type of enemy, the spitter. Four spitters will attack you as soon as you get the tram moving again. Kill them all and then back track to the elevator. Kill the spitter inside and then ride it down to the next area. C.M.S. Terra Nova, Cradle Ops As soon as you leave the elevator, look to the right to find an audio log in the corner 6/6. Enter the open door nearby and you'll get a short video on using kinesis as a weapon (note that there is a upgrade circuit on the bench in front of the door on new game +). Climb the ladder here. At the top, turn right and grab the S.C.A.F artefact 2/2 from on top of the crate here. Proceed through the door at the end of the catwalk. Climb the ramp here and kill the spitter at the top. After going through the door we'll be in another cargo bay. Again there are lots of green crates scattered around on top of boxes that we can kinesis if we like. When you are ready to go, climb down the ladder to the open area below. As you do a scene will play introducing you to a new enemy. When the scene ends, take out the regenerators legs, put him in stasis and head up the ramp behind him. Kill the two slashers at the top of the ramp and climb the ladder. Make your way up the hall here and the regenerator will burst out of a vent in front. Again, take out its legs and leave it in stasis whilst you proceed along the hallway and enter the door at the end. In this room, the regenerator will not reappear, so take your time to use the bench if required. (Note that on new game + there is an upgrade circuit in the trench below the hanging bag). C.M.S Terra Nova Tram Control Edit Go through the unlocked door and the regenerator will pop out of the vent at the far end of the hallway. Disable him and open the door to his left. We’re now back in the tram station! Head on over to the left side of the area, kill the crawling waster and activate the control panel here. Doing this will cause the regenerator to appear in the main area in front of the tram. He will soon be joined by a pair of leapers, so disable him to focus on killing them. Once they are downed, another regenerator and two more leapers will show up. Again try to disable the regenerators before focusing on the leapers. Once the tram shows up run over and enter the door. Hit the blue switch to the right. Choose the mid-section option to continue to the optional mission at the next area. Activating the tram will have completed the mission for you as well. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs